Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń II
Po przebyciu sfery ognia Beatrycze i Dante wznoszą się do pierwszego nieba, na księżyc; tutaj Beatrycze wyjaśnia poecie pochodzenie plam księżycowych. 1 Wy, co spragnieni słuchać, w wiotkim drewnie :Prujecie fale, poganiając biegu, :W ślad barki mojej płynącej tak śpiewnie, 4 Wracajcie sobie do waszego brzegu, :Ani puszczajcie się na wielkie morze, :Bo zginie, który nie dotrwa w szeregu. 7 Nikt nie biegł nurtem, kędy ja się wożę; :W żagl dmie Minerwa, Feb drogę odkryje, :Muzy poznaczą gwiazdami bezdroże. 10 O wy nieliczni, co prężycie szyje :Po chleb anielski, którym tu żywione, :Lecz syte usta nie były niczyje — 13 Popchnijcie za mną na te nurty słone :Łódź waszą, nim się zamknie srebrna smuga :I wyrównają wody rozdwojone. 16 Rzecz obaczycie, jakiej równa druga :Dziwiła chyba owe bohatery :W Kolchis, gdy naszli Jazona u pługa. 19 Wrodzona człeku, bogokształtnej sfery :Oskoma wieczna jazdą taką żywą, :Jak ruch niebiosów, niosła nas w etery. 22 Beatryks w niebo, a ja w urodziwą :Twarz jej patrzałem. Jako grot pocisku :Tkwi w sednie, ledwo że pchnięty cięciwą, 25 Jam nagle w dziwnym zawisnął zjawisku: :Wzrok mi porwało; więc ona, co do dna :Przegląda dusze w jednym myśli błysku, 28 Spojrzała na mnie piękna i pogodna. :„Podziękuj — rzekła — Dobroci Przedwiecznej, :Oto płaneta pierwszym niebem włodna". 31 Wtem mię ogarnął jakby obłok mleczny: :Tuman błyszczącej, gęstej, zbitej bieli, :Skrzącej jak klejnot w poświacie słonecznej. 34 W tę wiekuistą perłę my wpłynęli: :Tak woda promień słoneczny połyka, :Ale pod ostrzem jego się nie dzieli. 37 Jeślim tam żywy wszedł — choć się wymyka :Spod zmysłów ten wlot w księżyca struktury, :Bo wszak materia w materię nie wnika — 40 Zważ, czyśmy winni żarliwymi pióry :Dążyć do bytu, na którym dostrzeżem, :Jak się jednoczą w Chryście dwie natury. 43 Tam rozpoznamy, w co dziś tylko wierzem, :Bez argumentów, lecz z samoprześwitu, :Jak pierwsze prawdy, z których wiedzę bierzem. 46 „O pani — rzekłem — do niebiosów szczytu :Ślę korne modły i Panu dziękczynię, :Który mię wyniósł z padolnego bytu. 49 Odpowiedz, proszę: co za mgła to płynie :Po owym ciele? Na ziemi z niej klecą :Powieść o ciernie noszącym Kainie". 52 Ona się na to uśmiechnęła nieco: :„Gdzie klucze zmysłów tępe, tam istoty :Śmiertelne, widzisz, prosto w obłęd lecą. 55 Niech cię nie rażą zadziwienia groty, :Bo gdzie za wodze wybieramy zmysły, :Tam rozum musi mieć podcięte loty. 58 Lecz ty jak sądzisz? Od czego zawisły :Te rzekome plamy?" — „Sądzę, że je może :Miąższ wywołuje mniej lub więcej ścisły". 61 A ona: „Zaraz ten błąd twój umorzę, :Jeżeli zechcesz pójść prostymi szlaki :Tych argumentów, które ci wyłożę. 64 Tam w sferze ósmej liczne gwiazd orszaki :Okólnym ruchem po przestworach płyną, :Rozmiarów oraz jaśni niejednakiej. 67 Gdyby gęstości stopień był przyczyną :Odmian, byłaby gwiazd na świecie władza :Różna nie treścią, lecz wielkością ino. 70 Ale wpływ różny gwiazd się wyprowadza :Z podstaw formalnych, którym, oprócz samej :Racji gęstości, twój wywód przeszkadza. 73 Jeśliby nadto tworzyła te plamy :Rzadkość materii, to albo by w zwartej :Masie płaneta posiadała jamy, 76 Lub jak śród mięsa jest tłuszcz rozpostarty, :Tak by i tutaj księżycowe ciało :Cieniem i światłem przeplatało karty. 79 W pierwszym wypadku to by się wydało :Podczas zaćmienia słońca, bo przez rzadszy :Miąższ by natenczas światło przeświecało. 82 Teraz się drugi wypadek rozpatrzy: :Gdy i ten zbiję w rozumnym wywodzie, :Tedy błąd uznasz. Jeżeli, wypadłszy 85 Ze słońca, promień na skróś nie przebodzie :Tego, co masą księżycową zowiem, :To, że grunt jakiś staje na przeszkodzie. 88 Od tego gruntu odbija się bowiem, :Jak się odbija przedmiotu widziadło :Od szyby szklanej, podbitej ołowiem. 91 Odpowiesz może, iż światło zapadło :Bardzo głęboko w księżycowe luki :I że dlatego w tych miejscach przybladło. 94 Otóż w tym względzie zamiast mej nauki :Pospolitemu zawierz doświadczeniu: :Ono jest źródłem dla dzieł waszej sztuki. 97 Ustaw dwa lustra w równym oddaleniu, :A między nimi trzecie, dalej nieco; :Z tyłu za sobą, a na podniesieniu, 100 Umieścisz lichtarz z zapaloną świecą; :Niech blask wprost pada na zwierciadła owe :I wszystkie razem niech ci w oczy świecą. 103 Choć stoi dalej zwierciadło środkowe, :Ujrzysz, i o to nie stoczymy sporu, :Odbicie wszystkich świateł jednakowe. 106 Jak płatek śniegu od słońca wigoru :Staje się nagim, bez postaci bytem, :Bo pozbawiony chłodu i koloru, 109 Tak się z umysłem twym stało, obmytem :Z błędu; więc teraz blask z mądrości zdroju :Fałsz tobie światłem zastąpi sowitem: 112 Pod niebiosami wiecznego pokoju :Toczy się sfera pewna; w możnym wpływie :Na rzeczy mieści się treść jej ustroju. 115 W następnej, co tak błyszczy migotliwie, :Ta treść na liczne byty jest dzielona, :Różne, lecz mknące we wspólnym porywie. 118 Poniższe kręgi nadają znamiona :Rzeczom odmienne, a tocząc się kołem, :Ku stałym celom sieją swe siemiona. 121 Owe narządy świata, wszystkie społem :Działają, widzisz, ze stopni na stopnie: :Przyjmują z góry, a oddają dołem. 124 Uważaj jeno, jak wiodę roztropnie :Myśl twą ku mecie pragnionej ponęty, :A już beze mnie reszty celu dopnie. 127 Ten obrót i wpływ kręgów rzeszy świętej, :Jak dzieło młota ze sztuki kowala, :Z błogosławionych bodźców jest poczęty. 130 Niebo, co tylą świateł się zapala, :Kształty swe bierze w krążącym Aniele :I w innych bytach jak pieczęć utrwala. 133 A jako dusza w waszym ludzkim ciele, :We wnętrze całej przenikłszy postaci, :Po wszystkich członkach swoje władze ściele, 136 Tak owa Inteligencja bogaci :Dobrocią swoją gwiazdy we wszechbycie: :Dzieli się, jednak całości nie traci. 139 Moc różna — toż się wiąże rozmaicie :Z mnogością cennych ciał, na które wpływa; :Łączy się z nimi tak, jak z ciałem życie. 142 Dzięki pogodzie miejsca, skąd przybywa, :Ta moc anielska skroś gwiazdy prześwieca: :Tak się uciechą skrzy źrenica żywa. 145 Oto przyczyna, czemu tarcz księżyca :Niejednostajna; i nie rozrzedzenie :Sprawia, lecz podstaw formalnych różnica, 148 To, co wygląda jak światła i cienie". Raj 02